thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuka (Hueyslinger's Fanfics)
' "I don't think so, Hippo. I'm actually glad you're here, we were hoping for a challenge."' -Nuka to Beshte A Hyena's Tale Ch.8. Nuka is a male Lion who serves as one of the antagonists of Hueyslinger's ''War of the Pridelands ''Trilogy, first appearing in A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) as one of the Tertiary Antagonists. He is the eldest son of Zira and Scar, and the older brother to Vitani and Kovu. Background After his birth, Nuka was frowned upon by his father, Scar, and thus, his mother had to feel the same way. The same went for his sister, Vitani. When Kovu was adopted, the cub got all the love that was denied of Nuka and Vitani, causing them both to feel a Mountain of jealousy. After Scars death, Simba exiled Zira, her family, and her Pride from the Pridelands, seeing them as a threat. Years after that, the Pride had taken over the territory of a Hynea clan led by Jasiri. When Simba's so, Kion came to resolve the matter, Zira took this opportunity to try and use Kion to her advantage. After unsuccesfully trying to turn him to their side, the cub used the Roar of the Elders to blast Nuka and his Pride away to the Termite Mounds. A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Scar sends Ushari to find the Outsiders to bring them to his side. When the snake returns with Zira, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, and brings them to the Volcano, Nuka asks what they're supposed to wait for. It is at that moment that Scar reveals himself, shocking the evil Lions. Scar then tells them his plan to reclaim the Pridelands for his own. At that moment, Scars other Generals, Reirei the Jackal and Kiburi the Crocodile, return after a planned failure on Scars part to take over Ukuni Woods. Scar introduces them to each other while Ushari taunts them on their failure. The evil Spirit then tells them all his new plan. The next day, the Outsiders launch an Attack on the Pridelands, where Kovu makes Thurstons herd Stampede and catch the attention of the Lion Guard. Nyuka gets stopped by Beshte, who he says is glad is here, statig that he was hoping for a challege before battling the Hippo. When Zira steals Rafiki's Staff to draw Kion away, the Jackals, Crocodiles, and Vultures join the Outsiders in battling the rest of the Guard. When Zira makes Kion extremely angry, he unleashes a powerful Roar that blows from the Outlands and into the Pridelands, blowing the Antagonists back, causing them to retreat. Little did they know this was all part of Scars plan to break the friendship Jasiri's clan has with Kion, as the roar destroyed their home. A few days later, Nuka, Vitani, and two Crocodiles were led by Kovu to attack the Leopardenas, the cubs of King Norok and Queen Katali. When the oldest son, Haraka, makes a joke about Kovu, his siblings and the Crocs start to laugh, only to be silenced by a glare from Kovu. Later on, Nuka, Vitani, and the Crocs are trickied into tripping over a Vine and tumbling down a hillside. After Janja, his clan, and his brother, Tombie, save the Backlands by putting out the fire, Scar Snout orders the Army of Scar tom leave. Kovu stands up to him and calls Nuka and Vitani for assistance, only to find them and the rest of the Army fleeing. Kion's Tale Nuka is seen in the beginning of the Second Installment joining Goigoi in attacking Rogo and Ugo, Makini's older brothers. They eventually get defeated when the Mandrills team up. Later that night, Nuka is carrying Kovu when Scar orders them to block Hakuna Matata Falls. Kovu, being told to do it, makes Vitani and Nuka do the work for him while he naps, much to their annoyance. When they report the success to Scar, he praises the cub, not knowing it was his siblings who did all the work. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Antagonists Category:A Hyena’s Tale Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Hueyslinger's Characters